Damus Adapin vs Star Butterfly
649D0917-6A64-4088-9C63-0A6F0DED3DB9.jpeg C3520E60-F96E-4190-8867-3E11CE655898.png 13760CDA-6E34-405C-A881-D307FF70313B.png Prelude Kammi: There is a lot we wish to be real, and two favorites are Magic and the Sci-Fi world. Luke: And these 2 fighters who's related to one of these things fight to the finish! Kammi: Damus Adapin, the hybrid explorer. Luke: And Star Butterfly, Heir to the Butterfly throne. She's Kammi and I'm Luke! Kammi: And together, we'll analyze their powers, weapons, and skils to find out who would win a Death Battle. Damus Adapin Damus Adapin Kammi: In the future, Monsters, Aliens, and Humans lived in harmony. And one example of this was a Lycan/Xajutian hybrid named Damus Adapin. Luke: Also, he… isn't your average lycan/alien hybrid. He was raised by his hero of a father Richard Adapin and his goddess of a mother Jena, then his dad sent him to find his own adventures. And he did. He also found a hot genie girl named Alana that he had a crush on later. Kammi: He also met with Bolt, Flare, and Zephyr and saved the world on several occasions, but not without some amazing equipment and powers. His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. Luke: And his Xajutian side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. Kammi: He also uses gauntlets called the Aurora hammers, which is like Yang’s Ember Celica, except their ammunition is fire and lightning. He also has a katana called Moon Slicer, which is created from the very soul of the Moon Dragon, who has the powerful to create, destroy, and transform entire moons, though he prefers to use his high frequency katana in fights. Luke: I WANT THAT NOW! Kammi: Luke… Luke: (Groans) Fine. Anyway, he has some kunais in case he case he needs to attack at a longer range, and he barely misses. Anyway, time for his attacks. He can use fire fists and electric kicks. He can slam down enemies with the ultra pounder. His Dragon strike is a Ken-style shoryuken, his flare kick is a fiery roundhouse, electric slam is when he slam a opponent at the speed of lightning, thunderbolt creates a massive bolt of electricity, psycho kick is a psychic charged kick, and his psycho smash creates a surge of psychic energy. But wait! There's more! Kammi: Whenever he’s at his limit he can transform into the Lycan form, multiplying his stats exponentially. Also, he can perceive events in attoseconds in this form. But, his strongest from is his Xajutian form. In this transformation, he can control time and space on a 5th dimensional level and can travel through dimensions by ripping holes in reality with his bare hands! Luke: And he has done some crazy stuff, like breaking a xyzium crystal, Throwing a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, or running around the earth 700 times in 2 minutes. Oh, or the time he tanked a explosion from 100,000 tons of freaking Antimatter! He's defeated all of the Greek, Egyptian, and Norse pantheon, escaped the underworld, and even defeated the multiverse threatening Zaron the conqueror by using the power of everyone in the macroverse! Kammi: He may be powerful, but a hit to the neck by a weapon made of silver or mercury may kill him, as shown when he fought Zeus. Also, he’s overconfident, reckless, and negative energy May nullify his Xajutian powers. Luke: But you can count of this guy to save the world, and look hardcore while doing it. (Damus: You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a retard than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch!) Star Butterfly Kammi: Star Butterfly is a princess from another dimension living on Earth to hone her skills. If you do watch the show this would be obvious. Luke: If you haven't, you might've seen some merchandise with hero face on it. Anyway, she got a wand with as many spells as her crazy imagination can make. Kammi: These spells include Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand, Mystic Room Suck Transform, Rainbow Fist Punch, Jellybean Hallucination Mist, Narwhal Blast, Shiny Emerald Snake Stripes, Man Magnet Love Storm, Lightning Change Back, Dagger Crystal Heart Attack, Rainbow Blast, Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, Mending Heart Hurricane, Releasio Demonius Infestica, Returnio Armius Normalrino, Bunny Rabbit Blast, Glitter Dragon Escalation, Cupcake Blast, Honeybee Tornado Swarm, Syrup Tsunami Shockwave, Super Rainbow Dolphin Slap, Rubber Sparkle Bounce House, Foaming Twinkle Bubble Ripple, Winter Storm Hyper Blow, Rainbow Fly Trap, Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish, and Stardust Daisy Devastation. Luke: There’s also Beanbag Monster Metamorphosis, Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast, Easy Peasy Time Freezy, Rainbow Raccoon Rotation, Radiant Shadow Transform, Raspberry Panzerfaust, Glitter Grenade Rewind, Starlight Foot Smash, Sunshine Locker Slap, Super Sonic Leech Bomb, Whispering Spell, Bright-Glow Pyro, Sparkling Spiral Noodle, Radical Rainbow Blast, Super geyser windstorm, Raspberry ribbon lasso, Sunshine Friendship Spell, Shimmering Destructo Cannon, Porcupine Beast Transformation, Tiara Tornardo and So much more. Kammi: A lot of spells, huh? Luke: Well, if any of those fail, she can transform into a monster/butterfly thing. Kammi: It's called New Mewburty. Luke: Whatever! In this form, she almost insta-killed toffee in one hit, a guy who one shotted Omnitraxis, who is a living galaxy who protects EVERY universe. Kammi: She can lifted cars, keep up with the likes of heckapoo and Marco, and tanked hits from Meteora, who had to be knocked own by her own mom, Eclipsa, and she's stronger than Omnitraxis! Luke: She's stupid powerful, but she thinks so too, and she's VERY reckless. Kammi: Also, while she's been trained in combat since she was 3 years old, her favorite strategy is " Blast monsters with my wand now, ask questions when I feel like it." Luke: But this Disney princess ain't gonna let any monster in her way. Star: I'm a magical princess from another dimension! Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Luke: It's Time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Random City ( In the 2099:Zenith Multiverse) Damus and Bolt walk around the city after his rematch with a certain prince of dragons, when he suddenly saw a portal open. Damus: What the...? Suddenly, a blonde haired girl jumped out of the portal, along with with a boy with tan skin and a notable mole of the side of his face. Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Komodo25M